How Deep Is Your Love
by Akari Etsu
Summary: Aquel juego —como bien lo había apodado Zoro— había empezado de la manera más inusual. […] ¿Qué pasará? / ZoSan & SanZo / YAOI / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro. A su vez, la imagen posteada tampoco es de mi propiedad. [Para verla, clicar en la fotografía del perfil.]

 **Título** : How Deep Is Your Love.

 **Pareja** : Sanji x Zoro / Zoro x Sanji [One Piece].

 **Géneros** : Romance & Humor.

 **Resumen** : "Aquel _juego_ —como bien lo había apodado Zoro— había empezado de la manera más inusual. Sanji, como ya era costumbre en su agenda, llevó a sus señoritas unos refrescos a media tarde —eso implicaba indirectamente una merienda a su capitán—. Cuando finalizó sus halagos y regresó a la cocina, se topó con cierto desorden. Faltaba _algo,_ lo intuyó con velocidad. […]"

 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje Vulgar & Lemmon.

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+).

 **Inspiración** : How Deep Is Your Love, Calvin Harris & Disciples.

 **Palabras:** 6.488.

* * *

Este _oneshot_ lo presento en el _Concurso de Fanfics y Concurso de Rol. 3° Aniversario de LPF. Facebook_ —¡y estoy tan nerviosa ahora mismo! ¡Desearme suerte~!—.

* * *

Sucumbir a aquel beso era demasiado fácil para ambos, la necesidad de disminuir esos centímetros que les hacía distanciarse del cuerpo ajeno era cegador: una adicción que les hipnotizaba.

— **¿Quieres estarte quieto?**

Zoro volvió a moverse, ignorando las palabras escuchadas y cogió con ímpetu la corbata del joven cocinero.

— **Cállate y sigue besándome.**

El rubio accedió —después de todo, no podía resistirse a esa lengua tan enérgica que Zoro tenía— y continuó prolongando aquel roce entre el uno y el otro, con la intención de dejar a ese arrogante y _mentiroso_ espadachín sin el aliento suficiente para manejar la situación con cordura y sensatez.

Podía percibir cómo el cigarro que descansaba en la mano de Sanji se iba consumiendo lentamente, provocando que aquel particular aroma de almendra tostada se fundiera con el ambiente tan voluptuoso que empezaba a formarse. Notaba el recio cuerpo del cocinero tensarse encima, junto al suyo.

El beso incrementó, cruzando la línea del erotismo. Sanji acariciaba levemente el cabello de Zoro sin dejar su cabeza en libertad y pronto ocupó el espacio del hombre que se encontraba debajo. El cocinero no estaba dispuesto a darle unos momentos de tregua: _no esa noche, al menos_.

Zoro siguió con la labor de arrebatar la corbata a su amante y, con facilidad, deshizo el nudo que tiempo antes Sanji habría hecho con completa elegancia —después se desprendió de ella dejándola por algún lugar de su momentáneo _escondite_ —. Sin olvidar la protesta anterior, el espadachín, sujetó con fuerza la chaqueta del otro, causando que aquella caricia no desapareciese.

— **Mierda** —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, intentando aplacar la fuerza con la cual aquel hombre, de resistencia y habilidad inhumana, ganaba territorio bajo él—. **No seas tan bruto y relájate.**

Zoro sonrió.

— **Que te crees que te voy a dejar que me hagas algo cocinero de cuarta.**

Ante esos segundos de distracción de Roronoa, el rubio aprovechó para desprenderle la fina tela del _kimono_. Se relamió los labios: le gustó la vista. Sanji volvió a juntar ambos labios, jugueteando con ellos, y, orgulloso, consiguió adueñarse de un ronco y vergonzoso gemido por parte de Zoro.

— **Deberías saber que, llegados a este punto, no me detendré** —Marcó un camino de besos por la mandíbula de Zoro hasta llegar a la oreja—. **La próxima vez no cogerás** _ **sake**_ **sin mi permiso.**

— **Serás...**

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes e intentó —una vez más— quitarse de encima el cuerpo fornido de su compañero, con vano resultado: Sanji tenía muy claro que quería permanecer en ese puesto con increíbles vistas. Roronoa miró hacia arriba, topándose con el ojo izquierdo de Sanji —caracterizado por ese color oscuro—, el cual, ahora, resplandecía. Sintió cómo su mente flaqueaba ante su mirada, y, sin evitarlo, quedó hechizado por la _ridícula_ imagen de aquel hombre.

— **Como te pases de listo** —amenazó— **,** **te trocearé el trasero con mi nueva** **técnica del** _ **santoryu**_ **.**

Sanji levantó una ceja, impactado por el cambio de humor que le mostró Zoro. Sin embargo, esa advertencia formulada con aquella grave voz cargada de seguridad solamente hizo que su libido aumentara.

— **Pervertido de mierda** —Escupió Zoro y un nuevo gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando Sanji, con su mano libre, le retorció con cierta maldad su pezón.

El cocinero le otorgó de nuevo un pequeño beso al espadachín, solamente un débil roce, demostrándole ese afecto incondicional que él podía adoptar en más de una ocasión, recordándole que ellos estaban juntos en eso.

— **Parece que con solo un toquecito reaccionas, ¿cómo se siente?** —Y, travieso, le retorció un poco más el pezón—. **¿Más doloroso que el corte de una espalda?**

Zoro empujó con fuerza a Sanji y este tuvo que hacer presión con sus piernas para no caerse hacia atrás y dejar de ocupar ese puesto privilegiado encima del cuerpo que, en aquella noche, se ganaba su completa atención.

— **¿Qué clase de** _ **castigo**_ **es este?** —Levantó la vista denotando prepotencia, Zoro era experto soportando el dolor, como bien había demostrado a sus _nakamas_ durante su estancia en _Thriller_ _Bark_ —. **Recuerda que tengo ciertos límites** —Suspiró—. **No creas que conseguirás que caiga en tus jueguecitos, idiota.**

Aquel _juego_ —como bien lo había apodado Zoro— había empezado de la manera más inusual. Sanji, como ya era costumbre en su agenda, llevó a sus señoritas unos refrescos a media tarde —eso implicaba indirectamente una merienda a su capitán—. Cuando finalizó sus halagos y regresó a la cocina, se topó con cierto desorden. Faltaba _algo,_ lo intuyó con velocidad.

Descubrir la ausencia de una de sus mejores botellas de _sake_ —la cual guardaba para un gran evento: cuando Luffy se convirtiera en el _Rey de los Piratas_ , o encontrara su querido _All Blue_ o, por algún motivo, alguna de sus adoradas señoritas tuviera el antojo de tomar una buena copa de alcohol— no le causó ninguna felicidad, y, tampoco necesitó grandes dotes de intuición para que sus sospechas viajaran con rapidez hasta su _querido_ marimo.

Se propuso hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda para encontrarle, pero mediante avanzaba las horas, más se daba cuenta que Zoro había desaparecido del mapa —incluso el resto de la tripulación llegó a pensar que quizá había vuelto a perderse—. Cansado y creyendo que —quizá, solo quizá, había una pequeña probabilidad de que se hubiera equivocado de sospechoso—, se adentró al cobertizo anexo de la cocina para fumar un cigarrillo y tranquilizarse —escuchar al trío fiestero yendo de arriba y abajo del _Thousand Sunny_ era agotador—.

Frunció el ceño. Tirado sobre un gran saco encontró el culpable con la prueba irrefutable que sacaba a la luz su crimen: a escasos metros su tonificado cuerpo, se encontraba la botella de _sake_ totalmente consumida mientras, el causante, un Zoro adormilado, mantenía una feliz y relajada sonrisa en su rostro.

 _¿Con qué perdido...? Una mierda._

La rabia se apoderó de Sanji, sumergiéndole en su estado más explosivo, y, de una patada, despertó a Zoro. Pronto empezaron una pelea en la cual, Zoro, fingía desconocer cualquier prueba que le relacionara con que ese frasco hubiera llegado a sus labios.

— **No sé por qué te quejas tanto por una botellita de nada, tú fumas todo el jodido día y nadie te lo impide** —le reprochó—. **No eres la persona más ejemplar de la tripulación para que me dé lecciones sobre lo que significa tener buena salud** —añadió cuando Sanji le dijo que no podía ingerir tanto alcohol—: **no esperes que llore si mueres de cáncer de pulmón.**

Las ganas de espadazos y patadas cada vez aumentaban más, hasta que Zoro movió los pies, intentando que Sanji perdiera el equilibrio. Consiguió que este cayera encima de él, y, ante ese tono burlón que el espadachín implicó en la anterior oración, el rubio, tan pervertido como siempre, se le ocurrió un ingenioso _castigo_.

Y Zoro, ciertamente, al contrario de sus palabras, parecía que había aceptado la compañía ajena —o al menos por el momento—, después de todo, adoró cuando Sanji tomó esa fastuosa iniciativa y marcó un tentador acercamiento. Sentía los nervios brotar por su estómago, pero, a la vez, notaba un tremendo y peligroso placer.

Roronoa entreabrió el ojo y vio que Sanji exhibía un pequeño paquete de color plateado. Lo abrió con cuidado y poco después, Zoro, pudo ver el contenido de este. Contempló dubitativo y con cierta extrañeza el objeto hasta finalmente fruncir el ceño.

— **¿De verdad hace falta?**

Sanji alzó su única ceja visible.

— **Sí.**

—… **no es como si me fuera a embarazar.**

— **Soy un caballero, no lo haría de otro modo.**

— **Pero, es decir, con una mujer está bien…** —Inhaló aire y después lo dejó ir, sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras correctas—. **¡Joder, que no soy tu maldita mujer!**

Sanji llevó sus manos al cinturón, desabrochándolo y bajándolo un poco junto con su ropa interior. Dejó a la vista —tanto para él como para el hombre que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo— su mayor intimidad.

— **¡Eso ya lo sé, cabeza de césped!**

Roronoa suspiró y siguió manteniendo su tosco rostro, sin apartar la vista de ese cuerpo que estaba enfrente. Odiaba aceptarlo: incluso él empezaba a encenderse.

— **¿Desde cuándo lo llevas?**

Sanji se acomodó —como pudo— entre las piernas de Zoro mientras que, con el miembro erecto, colocó el trozo elástico rodeando su prepucio, y, después, lo extendió por toda la base hasta llegar algo más abajo.

Miró con cierta molestia a Zoro.

— **No creas que está caducado marimo idiota.**

El espadachín soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por el lugar y provocó que Sanji se sonrojara.

— **¡No cambies tan rápido de humor! ¡Estúpido, no te rías!** —Intentó relajarse aún teniendo las mejillas coloradas—. **Un hombre siempre debe llevar un par encima…, nunca sabe cuándo puede encontrar el momento de darle** _ **uso**_ —Volteó, algo avergonzado—. **Ya me entiendes.**

El hecho de utilizar un condón para Sanji no era signo de desconfianza o miedo, él consideraba que usarlo era de ser una persona responsable y madura. Era consciente del lado tan carnal que podía adoptar el sexo —la tentación que un cuerpo femenino solía causarle era horrible—, aunque, no por ello, iba a dejar de lado su porte de galante excepcional: por muy prepotente que ambos se comportasen, a pesar de esas continuas y bárbaras discusiones, Sanji sabía que se respetaban y no se perdonaría nunca que Zoro cogiera alguna infección dolorosa practicando algo tan natural y humano.

— **Así que comprabas más cosas a parte de comida y tabaco…** —Soltó una risita—. **Apuesto a que es el primero que usas.**

Volvió a sonreír lascivamente, esta vez de forma mucho más insinuante, haciendo que el cocinero se emocionase.

— **Vete a la mierda** —acarició su propia polla, con lentitud y le guiñó el ojo—. **Te sorprenderías de lo habilidoso que soy.**

— **No seas tan arrogante** —intentó taparse el rostro, Zoro sentía sus mejillas escocer— **, cocinero pervertido.**

Levantó las piernas del espadachín y, dejándolas abiertas, poco a poco, colocó cada una en sus hombros. Miró hacia delante, dándose cuenta de la vista tan hermosa y erótica que estaba contemplando. El abdomen del espadachín intentaba mantenerse calmado para que su respiración estuviera serena.

— **Ya veo** —El cocinero llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de Zoro—. **Lame.**

— **No pienso hacerlo** —Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Sanji suspiró suavemente y pensó en otros métodos para hacer que ese egocéntrico espadachín cayera rendido a sus pies.

— **Oye, ¿te han dado alguna vez un** _ **beso negro**_ **?**

— **U-un beso…¿q-qué?**

El rubio tomó aire, intentando relajarse, y, luego, se inclinó hacia el trasero del espadachín. Desde que había iniciado ese _castigo_ , estaba mentalizado que no sería fácil poseer el cuerpo ajeno, Zoro era un hombre el cual requería mucho esfuerzo.

— **E-Espera… ¿Qué e-estás…tocando…?**

Introdujo dos dedos, los cuales empezaron a moverse por la superficie con velocidad, como si ya conociesen el perímetro de aquella cavidad anal. Después, los fue intercalando con el toque de sus propios labios, dilatando la entrada.

— **Zoro** —Recalcó su nombre—. **El ano es una zona muy sensible y si se tiene un buen compañero sexual, produce una enorme y deliciosa excitación** —Abrió mejor las piernas ajenas— **.** **Te seré sincero** **: ahora mismo tengo un montón de ganas de besarte, abrazarte, escucharte y _follarte_.**

Los dedos se movían de arriba abajo, simulando el movimiento de unas tijeras, entrando y saliendo, palpando con totalidad las paredes internas del marimo. En pocos instantes, Zoro experimentó cómo Sanji hundía la lengua en su —apretada— entrada con aquellos dedos habilidosos —el espadachín supuso que ese arte se habría desarrollado durante sus años de cocinero al preparar deliciosas comidas en pocos minutos— que le hacían perder la noción.

Sanji estaba disfrutando de escuchar los espasmos constantes de su amante, observar a Zoro contrayéndose de forma brusca, involuntaria y persistente por culpa de sus fibras musculares, era una imagen totalmente sensual. Hizo que su húmeda lengua penetraba lujuriosa cuando sus dedos extendían el agujero anal, incrementado el tamaño.

— **Tranquilo, seré gentil** —Le acarició el muslo, estimulando también su entrepierna—. **Esto… Mm, está siendo bastante ardiente, ¿no crees? ¿Sientes el calor?**

Para Zoro, la simple idea del roce con sus dedos le inquietaba por completo, erizándole la piel, el calor que Sanji impartían en su cuerpo era demasiado sofocante y asfixiante, su organismo se llenaba de tentación —definitivamente, Roronoa, interpretó que aquel cocinero de mierda era un maldito maestro en el jodido arte de la seducción—. Zoro reconocía que Sanji, en ocasiones, sabía cómo moverse y qué palabras le hacían desfallecer.

Tuvo que contener la respiración varios segundos y tirarse para atrás, sintiendo aquella fuerza que Sanji impartía en su cuerpo. Su espalda quedó levemente arqueada y cerró los ojos, notando la juguetona lengua del rubio hacerse lugar una vez más por sus entrañas.

— **J-Joder, ya…p-para…** —Gimoteó—. **Dej-deja, y-yo seré…será mejor que yo sea…quien…la m-meta…**

Sanji masajeaba ágilmente el ano de Zoro con la lengua mientras que su mano izquierda se divertía de vez en cuando con la polla del espadachín. Ante ese atrevimiento, Roronoa quiso golpearle, aunque su objetivito se vio obstaculizado cuando, Sanji, prediciendo las acciones de su compañero, cambió el movimiento de dedos y lengua por su miembro —recubierto previamente por el condón—. Le embistió delicado, intentando no dañar su interior: como perfecto amante que busca una satisfacción mutua.

Sonrió.

— **¿Cómo estás? ¿Duele?**

— **I-Imbécil** —Le insultó, tapándose de nuevo el rostro—. **Con esto no tengo ni por dónde empezar, hm...**

Zoro buscó los labios de Sanji y cuando los tuvo, le besó. Consiguió obstaculizar algunos monosílabos que, si los dejase ir, sonarían demasiado bochornosos para alguien con el ego suficiente como para llamarse a sí mismo el _futuro mejor espadachín del mundo_.

Su corazón cada vez bombardeaba con mayor entusiasmo, incapaz de ponerle fin. Estaba nervioso con cada sonido obsceno que salía de los labios de su arrogante amante, le fascinaban juntamente con ese movimiento de cadera que le exigía una mayor continuidad del contacto entre ambos.

— **Sanji…** —Volvió a jadear—. **Mm… Ah… Tó-tócame más…**

Zoro quiso llevar su mano derecha hacia su pene —el cual le emitía fuertes pinchazos, causándole un constante dolor—: necesitaba atención y eso el cocinero lo entendió con facilidad, sin embargo, se acercó —separándose un momento de su labor— y mordió los pezones, y por unos momentos, Zoro olvidó la molestia que se concentraba en su zona inferior.

Tuvo que coger con fuerza el saco por una firme e intensa estocada de Sanji, arracándole a la vez un inesperado gemido que ocupó toda la habitación —el cual Zoro esperó que nadie más escuchara— y predijo que, si esas embestidas continuaban mucho más, acabaría arañando con severidad el saco.

— **Luces adorable, marimo** _ **mentiroso**_ **.**

— **¡Ya…v-verás! Mierda de cocinero…**

No pudo contener una risita presuntuosa, notando cómo el sudor se formaba por todo su cuerpo y sintiendo cómo Sanji le sujetaba peligrosamente las piernas, retorciéndole, demostrando que se sentía demoniacamente bien. Cada parte de su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, sus caderas se habían moldeado a la velocidad que mantenía su compañero: iban perfectamente sincronizados, como si aquella práctica sexual fuera algo más en sus constantes y cotidianas peleas.

Sanji se acercó a la oreja del espadachín.

— **Tu trasero es tan apretado y caliente** —ahora fue él quien gimió en su oído, totalmente _cachondo_ — **, siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a venirme… Ah, joder, vaya manera de chuparme** —hizo un último movimiento para culminar—, **¿tanto te gusta que te folle?**

Volvió a besarle mientras marcaba ese último vaivén entre ambos y sentía que el interior de su amante se contraía con mayor fuerza, cerrando los ojos y experimentado una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había tenido en años.

Frunció el ceño ante aquella mirada de total satisfacción y deseo, _¿qué hombre se sometería a tal infierno? ¡No, no! ¡No era posible!_ Y menos con ese rubio. En ese instante, Zoro, se prometió que se vengaría —es más, quería una venganza a _sangre fría_ —: debía devolverle esa vergüenza que el cejitas vilmente le había hecho soportar.

Inmediatamente después de la eyaculación, Sanji, con mirada seria y totalmente descargado, retiró su pene —aún en estado lejano a la flacidez— y, tomándolo de la base con su mano, salió de su interior. Después se levantó con la mirada distante, fría, bastante lejana. Zoro percibió que se marchaba con cierta rapidez y, su desconcierto fue mayor cuando no recibió algún beso o una palabra malsonante como despedida.

 _¿Qué le ocurría de repente al cejitas?_

Se mantuvo apoyado —y totalmente sin ropa— en aquel grandioso e incómodo saco.

— **Oye** —Le llamó el espadachín, sin ocultar su momentánea intranquilidad.

Sanji se limitó a llevar a sus labios el cigarro ya casi consumido —durante todo el acto sexual estuvo encendido—, aspirando el aroma con detenimiento y, con calma, acabó por expulsarlo de sus bronquios.

El cocinero salió del almacén y se dirigió a la cocina, aún semidesnudo. Ató con delicadeza la apertura de la base del condón, cogió un poco de papel y se desprendió rápidamente de él. En momentos como esos, agradecía ser el cocinero y tener libre disponibilidad de la cocina —a su vez pensó que cuando antes se deshiciera de esa bolsa de basura, mejor—. A continuación, yendo al grifo de la cocina, se lavó la cara y la boca para no contraer infecciones por la práctica anal.

— **Oye** —volvió a eludir su nombre— **, no me seas gilipollas ahora** —Zoro apareció por detrás de Sanji—. **¿Cómo puedes tener las pelotas de dejarme a medias condenado cocinero?**

Se giró para contemplar a Roronoa, aún desnudo, y no pudo disimular la mirada hacia su miembro: totalmente erecto, palpitante — _debe doler_ , pensó Sanji entre medias de una sonrisita— y eso provocó que su visión se nublara por un momento. Tragó saliva, desprendiéndose a la vez de su amado cigarro. Podía percibir ese malhumor del espadachín por sus cinco sentidos, y, un Zoro enfadado, nunca era algo recomendable.

— **Ese no es mi problema** —Contestó con indiferencia—. **Me sorprende que no te hayas _perdido_.**

Zoro ante ello, se acercó peligrosamente hacia el rubio y este, asombrado, tiró hacia atrás.

— **Me estás cabreando.**

— **Te dije que solo te iba a castigar por ser un** _ **mentiroso**_ —Siguió diciendo ante ese directo movimiento de Roronoa—. **El que tenía que disfrutar solamente era yo** **.**

Aprisionó a Sanji contra su cuerpo y la nevera, acorralándolo, y se dispuso a morder sus apetecibles labios.

— **Debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes d** **e dejarme allí tirado** —le abrazó, desprendiéndole la camisa que aún adornaba su pecho—. **¿Crees que eres el único que puede** _ **castigar**_ **?**

El espadachín empezó a besarle el cuello y Sanji dejó que empezara a lamer ese trozo de su cuerpo y, lentamente, sintió que, aquella lengua se deslizaba juguetona por todos los lados y debía ahogar más de un gemido ante esas penetraciones labiales que le hacía —por extrañeza de Sanji, Zoro tenía unos labios _condenadamente_ suaves y cálidos—.

— **Eres realmente malvado, cocinero.**

— **H-Habló el…m-mentiroso** —Contraatacó rápidamente—. **A este paso serás-s…peor que U-Usopp y-y…**

Zoro no dejó que Sanji terminara de hablar, besando y mordiendo —de forma ruda y brusca— la lengua.

— **Tonto** —Rugió con malhumor—. **No digas el nombre de otro hombre mientras estamos así.**

Sanji sonrió y colocó sus brazos al alrededor del cuello de Zoro, insinuándose.

— **No te pongas celoso** —Mantuvo contacto visual, percibiendo que el sudor se colaba por la frente de su amante—. **¿Sabes? Aunque te hagas el duro a veces, eres muy tierno** ~ —Cerró durante unas milésimas de segundos los párpados y después los volvió a abrir, disfrutando las caricias.

Sabía que Sanji era un estúpido, esa clase de imbécil pedante y enamoradizo, y, aunque fuera en contra de su —infantil— venganza, no podía aplacar esas emociones que le ocasionaba. Decía que era _adorable_. Nunca nadie había usado ese adjetivo con él y —aún que él no se lo creyera— si ese cocinero se lo decía —que fuera precisamente él de entre todas las personas que se hallaban en el _Nuevo Mundo_ —, en vez de asquearle, por inesperado que fuera, provocaba que sus mejillas adoptaran un color carmín.

Zoro aprovechó que Sanji le tenía bien sujeto para apoyar mejor al cocinero contra la nevera y, luego, levantar sus piernas. El rubio entendió sin falta de palabras y se dedicó a enroscar las piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena.

— **Hazlo rápido** —Murmuró, notando la polla de Zoro acariciar el límite para que hubiera roce entre ambas intimidades.

Sus respiraciones volvían a exaltarse y se escuchaban con exageración por todo el cuarto.

Las pícaras miradas y las traviesas lenguas lo decían todo.

Estaban enloqueciendo. Matándose a besos. Queriéndose como perfectos amantes incapaces de separarse una noche en la que los utensilios culinarios de alto estándar se habían convertido en los cómplices de esas carnales muestras de amor.

Zoro fue el que empezó a profundizar en un nuevo y suave beso, experimentando el adictivo aroma de tabaco _King Ground_ , y Sanji convirtió ese roce en algo lleno de locura cuando su lengua se hizo hueco, dejando florecer la pasión que se encontraba oculta en su cuerpo. Zoro sin permitirse el lujo de quedarse atrás, cubrió el cuello del cocinero —el cual le volvía a la vida por esas miles de emociones que le creaba con aquellos ojos de extrema lujuria—.

— **Llevo otro c-condón en el bolsillo derecho… Sácalo** —Gimoteó Sanji, intentando que su voz fuera inteligible ya que, con esos besos tan pasiones, le era complicado.

Zoro accedió y llevó su mano lentamente hasta el lugar.

— **Aunque** —el cocinero hizo una pausa algo dramática, estimulando la atención de un intrigado Zoro—, **n** **o sé si se te aguantará** —Le dio una rápida mirada a la polla del espadachín y, obsceno, indicó que se trataba de _poca_ _cosa_.

Sanji sonrió, produciendo cierta provocación hacía Zoro.

Roronoa enfureció — _¿quién se creía con ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Acaso no era consciente de quién le tenía sujeto?_ Pensó el espadachín con sus cejas alzadas— y su rostro empezó a arder, ahora sí, de completa ira: esa falta de respeto fue directa a su hombría.

— **Imbécil.**

Por supuesto que el rubio iba a enterarse de lo _monstruoso_ que podía llegar a ser un Roronoa Zoro enfadado, porque, por muy apuesto que le pareciera un hombre, ahora, no iba a contenerse —y eso que, aquella noche, muy a su pesar, no le hubiera costado acceder a todos los caprichos de Sanji—.

— **Zo-Zoro, Zoro… ¡Z-Zoro…!**

Cargó el peso de Sanji entre él y la nevera, separó las piernas ajenas, contempló el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio y posicionó ambas piernas en la ideal posición para que el canal anal de Sanji quedara a la disposición de su miembro y, seguidamente, le penetró sin esperar una invitación.

—… **joder.**

Insultó roncamente, rodeando más el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos, y con sus piernas, cubrió de nuevo la cadera ajena, facilitándole la movilidad.

Zoro se quedó unos minutos de ese modo. Callado, silencioso; algo dudoso.

 _¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué le ocurría a su palpitante pecho?_

— **No sé por qué pones esta cara tan apetecible…** —Se lamió los labios ante la acelerada y desenfrenada respiración de su amante, intentando omitir sus emociones—. **¿No decías que era** _ **pequeño**_ **?**

— **¡Malnacido!** — _Joder, le dolía; sí que le dolía._ Sanji sentía su culo escocer por esa intrusión con tan poca o nada de consideración—. **Y-yo te…p-preparé.**

— **Pero solo me usaste de baño, no dejaste que disfrutara hasta el final** —Se deshizo de los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y los colocó contra la nevera, dejándolos al lado de la cabeza de su dueño—. **¡¿Qué clase persona hace eso?!**

El cocinero esquivó la mirada, ese contacto tan directo provocaría que mostrara su rostro más frágil y no quería verse de ese modo delante de Zoro; sobre todo cuando escasos minutos atrás había disfrutado de poseer su radiante cuerpo y ahora las tandas se habían cambiado.

— **¿Vas a fingir que no sientes** _ **nada**_ **, cocinero de mierda?** —Cuestionó—. **No me gusta que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.**

Sanji mantenía su ojo visible rojo, algo lloroso: paralizado por el dolor. El espadachín durante unos segundos quiso articular algo pero se le hizo imposible. No salían las palabras. Impactado.

 _¿Por qué había tenido que actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva? ¿Por qué siempre le afectaban tanto las palabras de Sanji? ¿Tan maravilloso quería verse ante sus ojos_ —u ojo— _que haría lo que fuese para eliminar cualquier rastro de imperfección?_

Estaba arrepentido, se sentía estúpido. Sanji había provocado una completa _tormenta_ en su interior, de la cual no sabía si podría salir entero, sin que su _barco_ —o su ser, más bien— saliera ileso. Sin duda, Sanji, tendría planes de usar el _diable jambe_ contra él.

El espadachín frotó su nariz contra la mejilla derecha de Sanji, acariciando su piel y notó que la caja torácica de ambos se revolucionaba por ese toque tan suave e inocente. Sin despegarse de la piel tan apetecible de su amante, depositó un cálido beso en aquella mejilla. Zoro se tomó un tiempo con las caricias, tiempo el cual el rubio aprovechó para que su trasero se adaptara a aquella indebida intrusión.

— **Sanji, y-yo…** —Su timbre de voz cambió a uno más tierno, demostrando fácilmente el afecto que el rubio despertaba en él—. **N** **o fue mi intención hacerte daño... Perdóname..., en serio, no sé qué pasa conmigo. Realmente…**

Para Sanji aquella escena era el sumun de la vergüenza.

 _¿Qué pretendía poniendo ese rostro tan sensual ante él? Como si él, el cocinero del amor, no fuera vulnerable ante las tentaciones..., y más si iban tan bien adornadas como Zoro._

Que Zoro le mirara con esos ojos suplicantes y dulces hacia que su cara, normalmente infranqueable —a excepción de sus damas—, se tornara de un color escarlata muy llamativo.

— **Imbécil, no me jodas justo ahora** —Se aclaró los ojos, protegiéndose a través de las palabras groseras—. **Si vas a follarme, deja de preocuparte por idioteces y empieza a moverte.**

La sensación que experimentaba al entrar en contacto con el caliente cuerpo de Zoro le derretía, sus entrañas ardían y provocaba que sus huesos y sus órganos quemaran. Apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo ese deleite entre el contraste del frío metálico de la nevera cuando se pegaba a su espalda y el placer tan agradable que el espadachín le ofrecía. Calor, frío: ya no veía diferencias, su cuerpo solamente se dejaba amar mientras influya vivamente con sus gemidos a Zoro, para que este, satisfecho, siguiera las penetraciones con ese ritmo ininterrumpido.

— **Parece…que a-aún…tienes fuerzas.**

— **No soy una niñita que son solo una ronda se queda satisfecha.**

— **Es verdad** —el cocinero formó una sonrisa como pudo— **, eres un monstruo indomable… y tu _amigo_ también. **

Amaba cada expresión del rubio. Hacia escasos minutos los papales estaban invertidos, en los cuales Sanji le mostraba uno de sus rostros más maduros, experimentados en el terreno de juego y una de sus sonrisas más seductoras, _¿qué había transcurrido después para que ahora fuera el cuerpo de Sanji el que estuviera totalmente sensible a sus caricias?_

— **Es injusto que solamente tú me llames adorable a mí** —Susurró dulce **.**

Zoro volvió a besarle.

— **No m-mientras, marimo…a-adorable.**

— **Tú tampoco, p** **er-ver-ti-do** —Marcó con detenimiento cada sílaba.

Quizá sí que podría ser algo mentiroso en ocasiones, pero en algo que no podría disimular era esas emociones que Sanji le robaba. Le adoraba, toda su personalidad era tan compleja y refrescante que sería un necio si dijera que aquella noche no se trataba de una de sus mejores sesiones.

Ambos pechos incrementaban velozmente de tamaño: Sanji por esa fuerza bruta que el espadachín le impartía a su cuerpo y Zoro por ese esfuerzo que hacía en sostener y penetrar su interior.

— **Qué expresión más sexy tienes ahora mismo, cocinero** —Fijó su mirada—. **¿Serás mi tentempié nocturno?**

Sanji pensaba que con él, al contrario del resto de los _mugiwara_ , Zoro no escatimaba su ternura y amor; amaba ese modo en que le acariciaba, en que le susurraba pequeñas delicias mientras le besaba exultantemente, haciendo que saliera totalmente mareado de felicidad, e incluso, de deseo y placer, con el cuerpo pidiendo más.

— **Ah…** —Jadeó—. **No…seas…e-estúpido.**

Sorprendentemente Sanji percibía que la situación se volvía cada vez más epicúrea, ya que su cuerpo se había sumergiera en un placer que, minutos atrás no hubiera imaginado y, aquel el dolor en su interior, se había desvanecido.

— **¿Sabes? Tu trasero también es muy bueno, me encanta lo** _ **profundo**_ **que** **es** —Sonrió ampliamente—. **Y ah… Sí, se traga mi polla hasta el fondo...**

El cocinero ante el vano intenta de camuflar sus gemidos, se dirigió a la oreja de Zoro, mordiendo esos tres pendientes tan peculiares en él. Lamió esa oreja con dedicación, degustando cada parte, mientras sentía como su interior se contraía cada vez más.

— **Z-Zoro…** —Gimió poseído por la satisfacción.

Con pocas palabras, Zoro, acabó por liberarse, totalmente seducido por la visión que Sanji le ofrecía y manchó el trasero de su perfecto amante. Notó que había llegado a su cumbre, a su límite de placer sexual, no lo admitiría, pero que Sanji hubiera sido algo rudo —e incorrecto— al principio, causó que su cuerpo se calentara.

— **¿Ahora querrás que te ayude a terminar? ¿O lo harás lo mismo que tú?**

Ambos estaban agotados, el líquido transparente que segregan sus glándulas sudoríparas de la piel no se detenía, produciendo que el ambiente de la cocina se cubriera con ese olor de _hombre sudado y hormonas revolucionadas_.

— **No pienses…q-que te voy…rogar.**

Sus labios empezaron a rozarse demasiado tímidos, como si toda esa seguridad que habían mantenido durante la noche se hubiera evaporado. Sanji fue el primero en entreabrir su boca para permitir que la aventurera lengua de Roronoa se introdujera en aquella cavidad que tanto le anhelaba.

— **Pero estaría…b-bien que lo hicieras…**

Zoro articuló una tierna sonrisa.

 _Sí, sabía que más tarde o temprano caería en los caprichos de Sanji._

— **Está bien.**

Su mano acarició el miembro ajeno y empezó a masturbarle con delicadeza, disfrutando del tacto caliente y viscoso, recordando cuando ese pedazo de carne se había introducido en su trasero —aún recubierto por semen y manchando levemente el suelo— y, pronto, apareció el líquido blanquecido, algo más líquido que el suyo a causa de que se trataba de la segunda eyaculación del día.

— **Ah, Z-Zoro… Más rápido** —Sanji tiró totalmente su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda.

Movió con ímpetu su mano, expulsando por completo todo el fluido de color blanquecino que estaba compuesto por esa suspensión de espermatozoides, producimos por las secreciones de distintas glándulas del aparato reproductor masculino, principalmente la próstata y los testículos, los cuales, pronto, fueron derramados —nuevamente— en el momento de la eyaculación.

Se abrazaron, respirando profundo. Limitándose a respirar el mismo aire por unos segundos.

Sanji cogió poco a poco la mano de Zoro teñida de semen y pasó la lengua por ella, al principio sin creer que se le estuviese permitido ese íntimo toque, pero, al no recibir una oposición por parte del otro, se decidió a tocar y rozar su mano con la lengua, limpiándole y notando que la textura que experimentaba era algo próxima a una agradable suavidad.

Zoro le observó, cargando aún a Sanji en sus piernas y la nevera, sintiendo que el miembro de este se posaba en su vientre formado por un desarrollado tejido muscular mientras su temblorosa mano era comida por la atractiva boca del cocinero.

— **Marimo** —susurró seductor el cejitas entretanto lamía sus dedos, juguetón, para después llevar su vista a la enorme cicatriz que se posaba el pecho ajeno, delineándola con la mano libre. Esa marca siempre le fascinaba, aún mantenía vivo ese instante en que Dracule Mihawk apareció en el _Baratie_ y ambos espadachines empezaron una batalla. El hombre de cabello verde le contempló, captando su atención— **, ¿** _ **cómo de profundo es tu amor**_ **por mí?**

Zoro detuvo el ritmo de los besos por el hombro de Sanji y mantuvo unos centímetros de distancia. Se masajeó la patilla, pensativo. Intercambió un par de miradas entre el suelo y su amante, hasta que finalmente se dignó a dar una respuesta:

— **Como el** _ **océano**_ **.**

—… **¿qué?** —Cuestionó, dando a entender que quería una explicación detallada.

— **El océano cubre aproximadamente las tres cuartas partes de la superficie terrestre de manera que su profundidad en algunos puntos es incalculable** —Narró Zoro, serio, con una seguridad que sorprendió al chef y provocó que estuviera más pendiente de su razonamiento—. **Cuando estoy a proa o en el puesto de vigía, miro hacia el horizonte y lo único que veo es el océano, agua por un lado y otro, rodeándonos y en más de una vez me pregunto " _¿qué tan infinito y profundo eres?_ " **—Su voz y su rostro recalcaba ese tono enfático, que no pasó por alto para Sanji—. **Y, no sé por qué, desde hace tiempo, cuando miro el océano pienso en ti…, quizá sea por tu estúpido sueño del** _ **All Blue**_ —Chasqueó la lengua—. **Lo cierto es que no sé la razón, pero eres lo único que pasa por mi mente en esos momentos.**

Roronoa hizo una pequeña pausa, llevando su dedo índice al pecho del cocinero, señalando.

— **Quizá mi amor por ti es como una tormenta, un completo temporal, consigues alterar todo mi ser, pero, en otras ocasiones me calmas, me tranquilizas en silencio con tu ridícula cara o con tu deliciosa comida** —Formó una tierna sonrisa, nostálgico por los recuerdos—. **Entonces es cuando pienso " _sí, con él todo está bien_ " **—Se quedó embobado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, como si se tratasen de un rosal silvestre de flores y tuvo la sensación que estaba haciendo unos de sus mayores ridículos frente a Sanji; _¿le estaría haciendo efecto justo ahora el sake?_ —. **¿Algo estúpido, verdad?**

Sin palabras. Estaba asombrado.

Le miró a los ojos, y pudo visualizar que, ese amor del cual Zoro le hablaba, era incapaz de disfrazarlo, de retener en su corpulento pecho, _¿cómo era posible que hasta ese momento no se hubiera dado cuenta?_

Incluso su mujeriega mente perdía la razón ante él —lo sabía perfectamente—, y, aún así, seguía tomándose el lujo de usarle como un reemplazo al no recibir la atractiva atención de una mujer..., _¿él podría enamorarse de alguien que no poseyera un par de lustrosos pechos?_

Recordaba que Zoro, a pesar de todas las discusiones, nunca le había cuestionado nada, siempre le recibía con sus peleas, que, para ellos, se habían convertido en sus amistosos saludos. Se sentía bien junto a él, a su lado: le hacía feliz.

 _Sí, estaba conmovido._

Un hombre le había conmovido. Y ese hombre se trataba ni más ni menos que Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas.

El silencio por parte de Sanji se apoderó de la habitación y, pronto, esa ausencia de diálogo fue sustituida por unos ágiles y movedizos pasos junto a un agudo grito — _¡Sanji, tengo hambre! ¡Quiero mucha carne, carne, carne, mucha carne! ¡Caaarne~!_ — característico de cierto capitán con sombrero de paja y con sueños de convertirse en el próximo _Rey de los Piratas._ Luffy, con una ancha sonrisa, venía acompañado por una suave melodía de _New World_ , otorgada por un animado Brook.

— **Mierda.**

Las pisadas empezaron a hacerse más audibles de un instante a otro, recalcando que el número de personas iba aumentado. Casi, instintivamente, ambos varones echaron una rápida mirada por la cocina: se hallaba totalmente desordenada, pedazos de ropa se posaban esparcidas —tanto allí como en su _escondite_ — y, algunos restos algo indecentes estaban esparcidos cerca de ellos. Y lo peor: su completa desnudez.

 _¿Quién sería lo suficiente idiota_ —o inocente, cabía la posibilidad— de no _darse cuenta de su aventura sexual en ese preciso instante?_

Sanji golpeó la cabeza de Zoro, obligándole a salir de su interior de un solo movimiento. El cocinero sin reparar demasiado en su trasero —ambos tenían otro tipo preocupación, que no se centraba exclusivamente en la limpieza de sus cuerpos—, fue directo a buscar su roba, de modo que recibiera lo antes posible a sus adoradas damas y al resto de la tripulación con un rápido y nutritivo desayuno.

— **Venga, mierda** —empezaba a alterarse— **, ¡muévete! Mierda, ¡mierda!**

— **¿Crees que no lo hago? ¡Joder!** —Incluso Zoro estaba nervioso—. **Ya voy, ya voy.**

— **¿Dónde dejaste mi corbata?** —Recordó que el espadachín al principio de la sesión se deshizo de ella sin demasiada consideración—. **Bueno, da igual…, ¡iré sin ella!**

— **¡No encuentro mi ropa interior!** —Gritó y Sanji le tiró un zapato para que callara y entendiera que debía vestirse con lo que encontrara.

El espadachín, una vez cubierto, empezó —a regañadientes— a _purificar_ el lugar, quitando la suciedad que sus cuerpos había abandonado y, en cierto momento, se agachó, cogiendo con su mano un paquete donde dentro se hallaría aquel condón que tiempo atrás Sanji le había ofrecido.

— **Oye, cocinero del amor, no te escaquees de la pregunta** —Pronunció Zoro, curioso—. **Y tu amor por mí, ¿qué tan** _ **profundo**_ **es?**

— **No es momento para estupideces marimo** —se encendió un cigarro— **, como mis queridas señoritas vean esto… ¡Mis hermosas Nami-swan y Robin-swan~!** —Hizo su habitual posición de loco enamorado que consistía en el movimiento extraño de todas sus extremidades, el cual, Zoro miró de reojo y aprovechó para soltar una carcajada a gran intensidad—. **¡No rías!** —Le riñó—. **Venga, marimo, ¡limpia!**

— **Tampoco creo que Nami y Robin digan nada** —razonó— **, y mira, por el lado positivo, tienes la excusa perfecta para darme esas bebidas que les das en todo momento y nunca me traes a mí.**

Sanji alzó su ceja, desprevenido.

— **¿Te pones celoso de las bebidas que les doy a mis adoradas damas?** —Dejó de cortar las rebanas de pan—. **Es que, bueno…, siempre pareces tan distraído… Como si nada de lo que hago te importara.**

Zoro bufó.

 _¿Por qué Sanji que se consideraba un hombre observador, detallista y romántico era tan sencillo y torpe en las ocasiones donde el amor le implicaba?_

— **Sí** —Confirmó—. **Sobre todo cuando les prestas más atención que a mí o las llamas de esa ridícula forma tuya** —Se formó un incómodo silencio—. **Ahora contesta a mi pregunta, cocinero de mierda.**

Sanji le observó durante unos segundos —intuyendo lo que Zoro conservaba en sus manos— y después formó una sonrisa.

— **Necesitaré que** _ **me des más duro de nuevo**_ **para enseñarte** _ **cómo de profundo es mi amor**_ **ti.**

Zoro se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba al cocinero, pícaro, aceptando gustoso aquella insinuación tan coqueta y pervertida de su amante, provocando que ambas mentes enloquecieran y olvidaran la visita del resto de _nakamas_.

How deep is your love?  
Is it like the ocean?  
Pull me closer, again  
How deep is your love?

— **How Deep Is Your Love** , _Calvin Harris & Disciples_.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Esta vez he intentado transmitir cómo sería una sesión nocturna entre este par de hormonas revolucionas; por un lado tenemos un Sanji caballeroso pero sin perder su lado (MUY) pervertido (creo que volví a enamorarme de este cocinero), y, también esa mezcla extraña de un Zoro adorable y bruto~~ Awww, para mí que ambos son medio _tsunderes_ (?) y hacen una tremenda explosión cuando están juntos~

Confieso que esto es lo más suculento que he relatado en mi vida, y lejos de lo que pensé cuando empecé a escribirlo, debo afirmar que me gustó y que esto debería salir en el manga (rwr). Ojalá que os haya gustado y no os haya parecido alterada su personalidad c':

Besazos,

 **Akari Etsu**.


End file.
